


Replay

by wreathed



Series: The Hamiltons’ Carriage [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Ficlet, London, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreathed/pseuds/wreathed
Summary: Thomas and James, this time.





	Replay

“Where are we going?” Thomas asks from where he sits opposite James in the Hamiltons’ carriage as they trundle through the streets of London. “I’m certain this isn’t the way to the Greys’ residence.”

James frowns in confusion, mouth slightly slack and his eyes flitting to one side. “We were never intending on going to the Greys’ residence,” he says. “We are on our way to the docks to view a potential ship – why we are taking the carriage just for ourselves I am not sure, but you were unusually insistent–”

“Perhaps,” Thomas says, marginally widening the spread of his legs. “You quietly instructed the driver to take me home.”

It takes a moment for realisation to hit James, but a delicious blush runs across his face when it does.

“If you think I am going to be able to precisely recall what I said just before your wife took me for the first time–”

“Propriety,” Thomas says, looking up at James from under his eyelashes, which makes James laugh.

“Lord Hamilton, do you know what would happen–” James says, trailing off into a look of attempted recollection.

“Columbus,” prompts Thomas quietly, and James looks at him in incredulous wonder. It happens to be one of Thomas’s favourite looks on him. 

“Lord Hamilton, do you know what would happen in this world if men just did as they pleased with no regard for convention? Columbus would still be going round in circles off the Spanish coast.”

The carriage jolts, and there is a shout from a street trader outside. Thomas reaches up and closes the curtains.

“I imagine there are two kinds of men who make their life at sea,” Thomas says, smiling, and James’s eyes are darkly anticipatory. “Those whose sense of duty forces them to leave any sense of permanence or identity behind them, and those for whom that is the attraction.”

There is a pause before James counters. The carriage is still thundering along. James lets a smirk run up one side of his face, and Thomas feels within him a deep twist of overwhelming desire.

“Which do you think I am?” James says, half sounding as if he is reading out the line from a page.

“I think you’re someone who’s very good at managing how you’re perceived,” Thomas responds, the memory of Miranda telling him what words to say echoing through his mind, his fingers tight on the seat of the carriage such is his desire to kiss James senseless. “And perhaps getting what you want without anyone ever knowing how you did it, or perhaps if it ever happened at all.”

“Perhaps?” James asks, joy in his gaze.

“Perhaps,” Thomas confirms, and smiles.

“Don’t tell me my propriety has worked its evils on you too,” James says, voice dark and honeyed as his thighs spread apart further, yet he still remains seated in order for the scene to play out.

Thomas gives him a hard, meaningful look, inviting them both to remember all the times they have lain with each other the past few weeks doing things no-one would term as decorous. James, still flushed, looks far-gone.

“I was going to say,” Thomas begins, then pauses carefully.

“Please,” James says, his hand taking Thomas’s. “Thomas, you have already seduced me. Don’t make me wait any longer.”

Smiling, easily convinced, Thomas dives forward and kisses James deeply, heart thudding in his chest.

“You and your wife both are incorrigible,” James mutters, breath hitching as Thomas loosens James’s tight neckcloth. James unbuttons Thomas’s coat and waistcoat as they kiss.

Thomas rises to sit atop James, just as Miranda had told him she had. Her retelling had made Thomas dizzy with desperate, unfulfilled arousal, and naturally it had not gone unnoticed by her.

The carriage jolts over an uneven part of the road, and Thomas and James groan together as the motion grinds their erections together.

“You have no skirts to lift,” James says slyly, his fingers pulling the hemline of Thomas’s long shirt up instead, and Thomas huffs in impatience as he pushes his breeches and drawers down hurriedly, breathing hard as their waistband drags over his cock, then taking one foot out of the garments’ leg so he can sit astride James.

James grunts in pleasure as Thomas opens the front of James’s breeches and takes out his cock, hard and leaking at the tip. Thomas holds their cocks together in his hand, watching how James’s head arches back against the back of the carriage.

“We can’t recreate precisely the same experience, I’m afraid,” James breathes, taking Thomas’s mouth in another deep kiss. Thomas is sitting astride James, James’s cock hot between his legs

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Thomas says quietly in his ear. “At least on this occasion.”

Thomas looks straight and deep into James’s eyes as he sinks down onto him in one movement, and grins broadly as James’s mouth falls open and he just manages to stop himself from being too loud.

“You have been… prepared for this the whole time,” James gasps, looking happy and wild, especially as his hair has disarrayed, and Thomas laughs in delight. “When did you do this?”

“Just before we set off,” Thomas says, letting out a gasp as he slides back and then sinks back onto James. “Why I was a little longer getting dressed.”

James gives Thomas a dark look that makes Thomas’s heart skip, then meets Thomas’s next slick thrust with a temptuous cry, and they embrace.


End file.
